the samurai and the beast
by DeAd-BoDy
Summary: when the beast meets the wild ronin all hells gonna break loose. R
1. begginings

Samurai and the beast  
  
The fight continued. The swords hit and rang with all the power their owners put into them. A vertical slash and a man fell. "Another one down I guess." The ronin was Yaoro Ikugawa. Many times has he crossed path with foes human and demon alike. But this man, he was far more powerful than any other. "Ha! I knew it, so the legend is true! This Inuyasha he speaks of, and-" He cuts deep into the fallen man's chest and sticks his arm until he finds his grisly prize. "The jewel shard! Suroki! I found it!" Yaoro shouts to his partner, a samurai gone missing, Suroki Yanawaru. "So, its true then?" Suroki starts, but Yaoro finishes. "Yeah and I think its time to start half-demon hunting!" Yaoro shouts. "That was stupid, please don't say that in front of Inunashi or whatever" Suroki calmly replies. "Yeah I know, lets go back to town, and I think his name was Inuyashi." "So it's a girl?" "Hopefully." The two warriors quietly walk back to town satisfied on what they found.  
  
"Stupid girl! She ran away again, don't start Miroku it wasn't my fault!" " Looks like he's at it again, Sango are you okay? Or are you still woun-" Sango's hand makes contact with Miroku's face. "Get your hand away or I'll" Once again they were arguing over nothing. Shippo and Kilala, sat back, watching them tear apart at each other. Shippo, was especially careful, he didn't want to say anything stupid lest he was hit again by Inuyasha's quick and sudden anger. Even worse, Kagome was once again home, thanks to the constant crap running from Inuyasha's mouth. The last battle with Naraku's clever scheme had left the team terribly wounded and a few with bad tempers. Little did they know, the Ronin were close by, luckily they were both drunk and had collapsed outside of town unconscious. Things though were about to get worse. 


	2. hangover hell

Samurai and the Beast  
  
"Huh? Who are these two losers?" "We shouldn't bother with these two Ronin. I'm sure they are not loyal to anyone. Best not wake them." Miroku replied, in his matter of fact tone. Shippo peered over their collapsed bodies sleeping soundlessly on the grass. Shippo then took every last valuable item on them and left them with nothing but their clothes and their swords. Shippo then quietly followed the rest of the group to where they were meeting Kagome.  
  
"Huh? Wha-? Noo!" Yaoro yelled, startled by the fact that he had nothing. Suroki already awake was scanning his pockets for anything. "Don't worry, they left tracks. Those petty thieves will not get away with this." With this they were off.  
  
Inuyasha and the rest were waiting by the well. "Hey Shippo, were did you get all that stuff?" Inuyasha asked inquisitively. "Uhh I found it." "Where did you find it?" asked Miroku. They were all eying him suspiciously. "Ohh, I found it on the two guys that were on the floor. I figured they wont need it." "Shippo you have to give it back to them. We don't want any trouble." And as Sango spoke those words, the samurai appeared in the horizon. "You there, we cannot allow you to continue to rob innocents of their valuables. Prepare to die!" shouted the ronin, Yaoro. "Hey! What's up? Huh?" Kagome had just come out of the well confused by the predicament. 


	3. prebattle

Kagome, who just entered the scene, was wildly confused. "What's going on? Inuyasha?" "Shut it Kagome!"  
  
"What inuyasha means, is that we are selves are a bit in the dark" finishes Miroku. Suddenly the group shoots a piercing glance at Shippo who was looking at the floor. As if to feel it he looked up and quickly brought his head down again.  
  
"Our little friend here seems to have taken a few things that belong to you. We will gladly return them to you."  
  
"No monk you seem to be mistaken," shouts Yaoro, closing in on him with each step. Following behind was Suroki his hand resting on his sword. "You see, you've insulted us and now we are going to give you the beating you deserve." Says Suroki now only a few steps away.  
  
"Jewel shards! Hey Inuyasha, they have jewel shards! In their uhm?!" "Jewel shards? C'mon spit it out Kagome!"  
  
"They don't have any Jewel shards I would have seen them Kagome." Adds shippo. "Well it's in that guys crotch area." Kagome says with a shaky tone. "So, she can see them." Declares Suroki.  
  
"What were you looking at!?" shouts Inuyasha at the top of his voice to Kagome. "It was shiny and hard to ignore! It had to be a jewel shard!" "Ahh so that's where you hid them.  
  
Good work Suroki!" In all the confusion Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala watched the conversations and shouting.  
  
Finally, they broke free of what they were talking about. "Suroki, they the group we where looking for! The girl that can see the shards, and the beast that was with them." "Yes now we must act quickly Yaoro.  
  
You take the monk and the girls and I will deal with the Inuyasha." "No problem they don't even look like a challenge.  
  
I will simply knock them out!" soon they were running at full speed to there would be opponents. 


End file.
